


Recuperation

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [154]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Recuperation

  
**players only. backdated to early 2014, a few days after[Luke gets hurts on set](http://alex-skarsgard.dreamwidth.org/5678.html).**

"Here you go," Alex says, setting the laden tray down across Luke's lap. "It's potato soup with some beef broth in it. Thicker than what you had yesterday but it should be okay, I think." Not like he's a doctor, but he has read the hospital's discharge instructions so many times that the words are actually starting to lose meaning for him. "And we have more ginger ale, or just water if you want. Do you need me to shift the pillow behind your neck, love?"

"No, it's good. Thank you," Luke says, trying to be grateful even as he eyes the potato soup with suspicion. "I still don't get why I can't have some real food though. It's my head not my stomach hurting."

"The doc said we should still be on the look-out for vomiting," Alex answers. "You can have real food tomorrow. But–" He checks his wristwatch just to be sure, "you can have a painkiller now. Ginger ale? Or water?"

"Ginger ale." Luke sighs. He's sick and tired of the telly. He's sick and tired of the stupid food he has to eat. He can't read, his head hurts too much, he can't walk around, he can't do fucking anything, and it's really starting to grate on his nerves.

Alex disappears into the kitchen again, but he's back at Luke's side in mere moments. "Here," he says, setting a cup down on Luke's tray and opening his palm to reveal two pills.

"Thanks." Luke takes the pills like a good boy, making a face at the ginger ale. "Will you sit with me?"

"Of course, _älskling_." Like Alex would be _anywhere_ other than right here, with his husband. He settles in on the couch, gently pulling Luke so he's snugged up against him. "Do you maybe want to take a bath later? It might get some of the tension out of your muscles. Just to help with your pain overall."

"I don't know," Luke says, giving Alex a small smile and trying not to laugh. "It might be too much excitement for me."

"Well, what if I don't join you in the tub?" Alex is well aware that his husband is already going a bit stir-crazy. How could he not do, when he's used to being super physically active every day? "I'll drag a chair in, keep all my clothes on, and read aloud the financial section of The New York Times. Don't worry, we'll keep all excitement to a minimum."

"No, let's go back to the first offer," Luke says quickly. "The one where you join me." Since he didn't even think that's what they were talking about.

"You like that one?" Alex grins. "Okay. Let's give your meds some time to work first," he tells his husband, kissing him again.

Luke makes a soft sound of pleasure at the kiss, pressing closer, instantly wanting more. Careless of the tray on his lap.

It's easy to linger like this, but all too soon Alex wants much more. Too much. He lays his hand on Luke's shoulder and pulls back. "Eat your soup."

Luke blows out a breath and a "yes, sir" before sighing even more dramatically. He hates soup. But Alex is trying hard to look after him and if he doesn't eat it, he'll seem an ungrateful wretch. "What about ice cream?" he asks after a few bites. "It's easy on the stomach."

"I'll get you some. What flavor do you want?" Alex asks immediately. Such simple details, after all this time together... He feels he'll never reach the end of exploring Luke.

"Chocolate." He'll have to work it off when he's feeling better but Luke doesn't care.

"All right," Alex agrees, settling back again. Gently stroking his husband's hair.

The painkillers are making him sleepy again and Luke slowly eats his soup, which is actually pretty good as soup goes, his eyes just barely focused on the television. He adores the feeling of Alex's fingers in his hair and that just adds to the whole sense of slowing down, of being lulled into... not thinking about anything, the pain in his head receding to a dull ache and...

Cocking his head, Alex peers at Luke's face. He smiles faintly when he takes the tray and moves it to the floor. Murmurs reassurance as he settles back on the sofa, easing his lover to lie against him.

Luke snuggles in, arm wrapped around Alex's middle, head resting against his chest and just lets himself drift.


End file.
